


Fools Who Dream

by destroyerofhearts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexy Times, Silly, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/pseuds/destroyerofhearts
Summary: In which there are silly Valentine’s notes, wooing with brownies, and our two boys being hopelessly in love with one another…or something like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



> Dear Tracionn,  
> I am very excited to have gotten to write something for you, and I hope I did it justice! I went with the wrong secret valentine prompt and mixed in a little bit of the bakery AU, so I hope this worked out ok and you like it! Happy Valentine’s xxx

Normally when Merlin would arrive at his work, he would take in a deep breath, savouring the sweet smells of pastries and tarts and all sorts of baked goods. But on one particular Wednesday he couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose.

It wasn’t the smell, of course, but rather the distasteful decorations that had been strung up between his previous shift and now. Red hearts were plastered on the walls and hung from string, covering the usual décor. There were roses on all of the tables and the normal dessert treats had been given additional heart decorations in theme.

Valentine’s Day had thrown up all over Camelot Bakery and Merlin was less than thrilled about it.

When Gaius emerged from the back of the shop, Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“Is this really necessary?” he asked and gestured to the hearts.

“I’m hoping the decorations will encourage people to buy more baked goods for their significant others if they’re reminded that the big day is on Sunday,” Gaius replied.

Merlin just rolled his eyes at the term ‘big day’ being used to describe Valentine’s.

“We don’t even open on Sundays!” he exclaimed as he put on his apron.

“Business is business, Merlin.”

He sighed, resigning himself looking at the romantic explosion for his next few shifts and be reminded of the fact that he was going to be single and alone on the day. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, but he managed to push it to the back of his mind and plastered on a smile as soon as the next customer walked through the door.

\---

Arthur knew his father would have his hide for not paying attention in lectures; instead, thinking about romantic dallies to woo a man, no less. It was everything Uther would disapprove of.

Yet, he just couldn’t help himself. Valentine’s day was right around the corner and he wanted to at least have a date for the night. He didn't want to have to spend it with the only company being his bottle of expensive scotch whiskey and reruns of Brooklyn Nine Nine on Netflix. He would not be _that_ tragic this year.

(But, though he would never admit it to himself, his scheming was probably just as pathetic).

So when he saw the gorgeous, tan, dark haired man, walk out of flat 2A that morning, the idea that he could possibly charm him was stuck in his head and he couldn't let go of it.

He had seen the man around before; most often when entering and leaving the same building of flats that Arthur lived in, and on the same floor a few weeks ago. Every now and then they had said hello when crossing paths, but Arthur was curious to know more about him. He was fit, and stunning, and Arthur would very much like him for company on the most romantic day of the year.

Thus, his current scheming in a rather dull lecture on contract law.

The idea was simple; he would leave a couple of romantic notes at 2A’s door in order to woo; keeping it anonymous of course, as it would be more interesting if it were a surprise (and just in case things went horrendously wrong).

He’d come up with a couple of ideas for notes, though all of them read rather cringe-y. But perhaps that was the point? It was Wednesday now, so if he gave himself a day to write the message and delivered it on Thursday, that still gave him four days until the actual day in order to win his man. That was sure to be plenty of time.

As the professor continued to drone on about the importance of what ‘legally binding’ meant, Arthur couldn’t help but daydream about the perfect Valentine’s Day with Mr Right.

\---

It was handy, Merlin noted, that his life revolved around a considerably tiny part of the city. He attended Camelot University, in his second year of a double degree in Journalism and Ancient History. Camelot Bakery was located in the village that was situated smack bang in the middle of the main campus, and the block of flats he lived in were merely a two-minute walk from the campus entrance. All in all, he was rather grateful for it. The money he saved on public transport fees went into paying rent and food, and any other niceties he should so desire during the week.

Taking the stairs, Merlin climbed his way to level 2, and walked down the corridor until he reached apartment 2A. It was definitely the cheapest place the block of flats offered, being slightly cramped with electrical outlets that were temperamental and hot water that only worked in the early hours of the morning. But for him and Lance, it was a phenomenal place to be in; the location was superb and regardless of its flaws, they had their basic needs covered.

Unlocking the door, he was surprised to be met with a fair few clothes strewn across the main living area of the apartment, and a shabby suitcase in the middle of all the mess.

“Lance?” Merlin called out. There was no reply. What the hell was going on?

“Lance!” he tried again, and Lance emerged from his bedroom.

“Oh, hey Merlin,” he greeted him with a smile, and continued to add…what looked to be a stack of condoms…into the worn down suitcase.

“What’s going on?” he asked, stepping over the clothes that were in his way and heading to the small kitchen.

“I’m packing,” Lance replied, as though that explained everything.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I can see that. For what?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning. Taking Gwen on a spontaneous romantic getaway!” he explained, beaming.

“That’s great! But…don’t you have classes?” Merlin pointed out, confused.

“Eh, nothing I can’t catch up on later. They’re just lectures and seminars, they’ll’ve been recorded on the Camelot uni server.”

“Well, I hope you have a good time,” he said, throwing him a cheery grin which did not even remotely portray exactly how he was feeling.

“You’ll be ok here on your own?” Lance asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be fine,” he sighed, feeling decidedly not fine. 

So, he was going to be single and alone on Valentine’s Day while the rest of his friends were off having a ball with their girlfriends and boyfriends and partners. So what? He’d be fine, accompanied with some vodka cruisers and Bridget Jones’ Diary to keep him company. He didn’t _need_ anyone.

(But it sure wouldn’t hurt to have someone).

“You should go out. Go on the pull, spend time with some people at least,” Lance suggested.

“Maybe. I dunno. I have class Monday morning so might not be the best idea,” he shrugged.

“Just…don’t be alone, ok?”

“I…ok, I’ll try not to be alone,” Merlin reluctantly agreed, although finding someone at this point in time who didn’t have plans was not going to be an easy feat.

“Good. I was thinking of taking Gwen to this gorgeous garden near where we’re staying. What do you think?” Lance asked, and continued to talk about his romantic plans as Merlin nodded along subconsciously, agreeing to nothing and everything.

\---

After another one of Arthur’s incredibly dull lectures (this time, on business ethics) he headed straight for the haven that was Camelot Bakery. He knew it was terrible that he spent an awful amount of money on the pastries and cakes that they made but he could never help himself, especially after all the boring lectures and classes he endured weekly.

In saying that it was a dull lecture, however, wouldn’t be entirely correct. Arthur had wisely spent his time constructing the perfect, cheesy and endearing note to leave at 2A’s door. To reward himself he was buying the famous ‘Excalibur’ brownies that he adored. You couldn’t get better anywhere else.

Walking into the shop, he grinned when he saw one of the usual server’s, Merlin, talking to another customer.

The relationship he had with Merlin was…unusual to say the least. It had started the year before when he’d noticed that Gaius, the old man who owned the shop, had hired on a scrawny looking, first-year boy. Admittedly, that first week when Merlin was working there he had been a little cold about the new help, especially when it became apparent that he was the replacement for the gorgeous blonde chick who'd worked there previously.. But, Merlin wasn’t one to disappoint. Arthur had come into the shop for the third day in the row, and he was working once again.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” he had asked in his usual polite greeting.

“The Excalibur, thanks,” he had stated, hoping that Merlin wouldn’t try to make any further chatter between them, like he’d done the past two days.

“Coming right up. That’s the third this week, right?”

“Right.”

“Glad you like ‘em. But maybe you should hold back on making them a daily occurrence,” he commented, and Arthur noted the way Merlin looked him up and down.

Eyes wide and indignant, he had exclaimed, “Are you calling me fat?!”

“Wait, what! N-no!” Merlin squawked and Arthur raised an eyebrow. “O-Of course not, just, it’s a lot of sugar…I mean, it’s probably not good for you to have them everyday, but not because you’re fat…uh-“

At that, Arthur couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He threw his head back, amused at how flustered Merlin had been.

“Not funny. Prat,” he had scowled as Arthur continued to chuckle.

“It kind of is. I didn’t mean to fluster you, though,” he told him.

“And I didn’t mean to imply that you’re fat. But at the rate you’re going…” Merlin had bravely teased. Arthur smirked.

“I’m Arthur,” he introduced himself.

“Merlin.”

And thus, their relationship that mainly consisted of banter began.

While he waited to be served, he noted that the shop had been decked out in a numerous amount of hearts and roses and anything that screamed ‘Valentine’s Day’. It was, perhaps, a little overboard.

“Like the decorations?” Merlin’s familiar voice cut in through his thoughts.

“Er,” Arthur mumbled, not wanting to insult Merlin in case it was his taste that had led to the romantic explosion. 

“It’s okay if you don’t,” he mock whispered, leaning over the counter. “It was Gaius’ idea, and I personally think it’s a little excessive.”

“A little is understating it,” he joked, and Merlin smiled.

“So, what would you like today?”

“Just the usual brownie,” Arthur said.

“Coming right up. Though I hope you don’t have a date for Valentine’s Day. We wouldn’t want you getting fat before the day.”

Arthur just scoffed. “I’m not about to get fat in three days, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin just hummed, ignoring Arthur’s comment.

“And no, I don’t have a date. At least, not yet.”

Merlin looked at him curiously. “Got someone you’re trying to go out with for Valentine’s Day?”

He nodded. “Yeah, something like that. Just have to ask them out.”

“That’s good. Is that everything you wanted today?”

Arthur was about to say ‘yes’, but then he paused. An idea was starting to form.

“Actually, make that two brownies.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “I can’t complain about the business, but…now you’re really asking to be fat before Sunday.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “It’s not for me, Merlin, but for the person I’m trying to ask out.”

“Ohhhh.”

Arthur watched as Merlin packed up a second brownie in a nicely packaged box, instead of the usual paper bag Arthur got his in. Arthur handed over his card and took the box from Merlin.

“There you go,” he said, handing the credit card back and Arthur flashed him a friendly smile.

“Thanks, Merlin. See you.”

Bye.”

Arthur walked out of Camelot Bakery, feeling satisfied that he was going to successfully charm his handsome neighbour for a Valentine’s date.

\---

Merlin watched as Arthur walked out of Camelot Bakery with a rather gooey look on his face, and he couldn’t help but feel bitter. He was jealous; of Arthur, for being interested in someone and pursuing them, and of whoever had Arthur’s attentions. After all, the man was quite a nice catch. His arse? To die for. Merlin could only wish someone as gorgeous as Arthur could be interested in him.

After another two tedious hours of serving customers, his shift had finally ended and he was able to head home for the day. He had some coursework to do (although he knew he wouldn’t do most of it) and hoped to cook himself some dinner.

He slowly clomped up the stairs, exhausted from the shift and ready to have a quiet night in. Though he wasn’t looking forward to a lonely weekend, he was going to revel in having the flat to himself for once.

Grabbing his keys out of his bag, he didn’t notice the small items lying on the mat of his door until he kicked them by accident.

“Bugger! Huh-“

He bent down and picked up a folded piece of paper addressed ‘2A’ on the front, and a small box. One that was from Camelot Bakery, to be precise.

Merlin frowned. Was this something work related, perhaps? But that didn’t make sense, Gaius would have told him if something was up, and would have given him the items at the bakery.

He unlocked his door and raced inside, curiosity getting the better of him. He really wanted to know why he’d been gifted with a note and a box (that now he was holding it, weighed a little) from the place he worked at.

Dropping his bag next to their small dining table, he placed the box down and opened the note.

It read:

 

 

> _Roses are red,_
> 
> _Violets are blue,_
> 
> _On Valentine’s Day,_
> 
> _Dinner for two?_
> 
> _Signed, Your admiring neighbour from 2C x_
> 
> _PS Hope you like the brownie ;)_

 

He opened the box to reveal the brownie, one of the ones from Camelot Bakery. 

Merlin grinned. He beamed. He was smiling so damn hard that his mouth began to hurt but he honestly didn’t care. Someone liked him! And they were trying to woo him-rather oddly, though endearing-using notes and bakery treats. It made him blush and chuckle and a part of him wanted to squeal the way Gwen often did (a very manly squeal, of course).

_And it might even be with Arth-_

_Nope, don’t even think that_ , Merlin thought to himself. It was probably just a coincidence that there was a boxed up brownie on his doorstep after Arthur had bought one at Camelot Bakery earlier today. Gaius may have served someone earlier in the day, before his shift, and done the exact same thing. Besides, he didn’t think Arthur lived in the same building as him, so it was possibly just a very lucky coincidence.

But…It wouldn’t hurt to hope, would it?

Merlin figured he should write a reply back. Something equally as sweet and to confirm his interest, and to leave it on the doormat of 2C.

He grabbed a pen and a fresh piece of paper, and started scribbling down some ideas, biting his lip in the hope that he might not end up alone this Valentine’s Day.

\---

It was a curse, Arthur had always thought, that he'd ended up with Morgana for a sibling. As much as he loved her, she was actually an evil witch who spent far too much effort trying to make his life miserable.

It was even more unfortunate that she was dating his best friend and flatmate, Leon.

And it was truly cruel that she had impeccable (read: terrible) timing.

Arthur had known something was up when he emerged from his bedroom to see Morgana smirking at him and Leon looking rather sheepish. Saying nothing, he padded to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He would need the caffeine hit before he could even think about dealing with his evil sister.

“So, Arthur,” she drawled, holding up a strange piece of paper. “I turned up here rather early this morning and spotted this on the doormat, addressed to 2C. Now, Leon claimed it wasn’t his, and I believe him. So you have some explaining to do, brother dearest.”

She handed him the note, looking far too pleased for 8:30 in the morning. Scowling, he opened up the folded piece of paper and read the note; a reply from yesterday’s message to 2A.

  

 

> _Roses are red,_
> 
> _Violets are green,_
> 
> _I shall be there,_
> 
> _On February the fourteenth._
> 
> _Signed,_
> 
> _I’m Flattered from 2A x_
> 
> _PS Thanks for the brownie :)_
> 
> _PPS I hope you’ll tell me the time we’re having dinner ;)_

 

Forgetting temporarily about Morgana, Arthur blushed and beamed, thrilled that he had received such a positive response. The reply was endearing, following the rhyming form Arthur had used even though it didn’t perfectly rhyme. He couldn’t believe his luck and could not wait until Valentine’s Day.

When he looked up from the note, it was to Morgana looking rather smug at his reaction. Instantly his cheer fell away to a sneer.

“Don’t you have someone else to harass? A boyfriend to distract yourself with?”

Leon deliberately ignored Arthur’s comment, choosing to continue reading the paper and not get in between the sibling rivalry.

“Why would I harass someone else when this is pure gold?” she laughed. “So, tell me about them. I’m assuming ‘dinner’ is code for them ending up in bed with you?”

He scowled as he stalked away to his bedroom, Morgana’s cackle of laughter haunting him as he shut the door.

Regardless of Morgana’s taunts, he would not let that stop him from replying to 2A’s note. He had time before class which he had intended to use to finish some reading, but that could wait. This was priority.

\---

Merlin had helped Gaius open Camelot Bakery that morning, whistling and humming as he did so. The decorations which had once annoyed him only made him cheerier as he helped Gaius make the final items for the morning and put them all out. At some point Gaius had raised ‘the Eyebrow™’ at him for his cheery mood, but that couldn’t put him off. The rest of his week was going to be fabulous and he could not care if everyone knew it.

Naturally, his mood skyrocketed when early afternoon Arthur came into the shop. He smiled, and greeted him.

“How are you, Arthur?”

The blond man gave him rather dopey grin. “I’m well, what about you?”

“I’ve never been better,” Merlin sighed, smiling lightly. “The usual today?”

“Yes, and…a red velvet macaroon too, please. Boxed, like the brownie from yesterday.”

“Coming right up. I take it the brownie went down well?”

Arthur nodded, a dreamy look appearing on his face. “Very.”

Merlin picked out the two different baked sweets for Arthur, making sure to nicely box the macaroon. He wouldn’t want Arthur’s potential date to be disappointed…

“There you go,” he handed him the goods and Arthur paid.

“Thank you,” Arthur smiled, and left the shop. Merlin just sighed as he watched the gorgeous man walk down the path and out of sight.

When he finished his shift not half an hour later, Merlin practically ran to his apartment, excited to see if Arth- _2C_ had replied. He still had time before one of his classes began, and he _had_ to know if his suspicions were right.

Bolting up the stairs and onto his floor, he came to a halting stop at his front door.

There, on his mat, was another note addressed to 2A, and a small box, exactly like the one Merlin had used for the macaroon.

He picked up the items and didn’t hesitate to unlock his door, tumbling into his flat in excitement.

He opened the box, revealing the macaroon-red velvet, just as Arthur had ordered-and he opened the piece of paper to read what 2C had to say.

 

 

 

> _Roses and mint,_
> 
> _Parsley and thyme,_
> 
> _When you come over,_
> 
> _I’ll teach you to rhyme._
> 
> _Signed,_
> 
> _Your admiring neighbour from 2C x_
> 
> _PS Hope the red velvet macaroon is to your liking ;)_
> 
> _PPS Are we going to continue sending these notes in rhyme?_
> 
> _PPPS I hope this doesn’t mean we’ll be talking in rhyme at dinner…_

Merlin laughed, and blushed, and chuckled some more. That was so very Arthur, to prod and tease in his notes.

Packing up his books for class, he left the apartment with the boxed macaroon in hand. He was sure to enjoy the nice treat during class. There was no doubt that instead of focusing on ‘Myth, Magic and Religion in the Ancient World’, he would be creating a reply for a certain admirer instead.

\---

  

 

 

> _Roses are red,_
> 
> _Violets are blue,_
> 
> _You’re a prat,_
> 
> _So…fuck you!_
> 
> _Signed, not so charmed from 2A x_
> 
> _PS I still want to come to dinner though. Prat._
> 
> _PPS Thank you for the macaroon :)_

 

Arthur couldn’t help but bark out a laugh at 2A’s reply. He sure wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, and he liked that. Biting his lip, he knew he would have to write a reply back, and he already had something forming in his head…

Around midday, Arthur headed to Camelot Bakery in order to pick up another sweet good for 2A. It was crucial that he was consistent.

Merlin was there, looking as though he were in a faraway world inside his head. His eyes looked dreamy, his smile soft and he was leaning on his elbows and looking away from the door. When he saw Arthur, he seemed to light up with excitement which was rather nice.

“Having a good day?”

“I am,” he replied, looking a little sly. “What’ll it be today for your date? A croissant? Perhaps a tart? Oooh, what about cheesecake?”

“I don’t know if cheesecake is a good idea,” Arthur chuckled, thinking of the fact that it would have to sit at 2A’s door until 2A either got home or was aware of it.

“So, what’ll it be?” he asked, rather eager.

Arthur just hummed. “How about you recommend something?”

At that, Merlin bit his lip and nodded. “Ok! Um…I think you should get…a gingerbread man!”

Arthur scrunched up his nose in confusion. “I don’t know if this is what they’ll like…”

“Believe me, you can’t go too wrong with gingerbread,” Merlin said, and threw in a wink. Arthur laughed.

“Alright, I’ll take it. But if you’re wrong…” he mock-threatened.

“Oh, trust me, it’s fool-proof.”

Instead of a box, the gingerbread man was nicely bagged in clear plastic and tied with red ribbon at the top. Arthur made the payment and thanked Merlin for helping him.

Arriving back at his flat, he placed the note at 2A’s door with the gingerbread man, and now all he could do was bide his time.

He did have to go out grocery shopping in order to create the fancy dinner he had planned for the date, not to mention work out what he was wearing. And the flat was a mess (in particular, his bedroom). He had his work cut out for him, it would seem, but he knew it would be worth it.

\---

 

 

 

> _Roses are red,_
> 
> _Violets are blue,_
> 
> _When you come over,_
> 
> _I hope that you do ;)_
> 
> _Signed, your admiring neighbour from 2C x_
> 
> _PS Hope you like the gingerbread man. Highly recommended ;)_
> 
> _PPS 6:30pm this Sunday. Flat 2C. Just knock :)_

 

Merlin practically choked on the gingerbread man when he read Arthur’s reply. Of course he would turn a ‘fuck you’ into something suggestive. It made him blush, and a little hot as well. The thought of fucking Arthur, getting his hands on that luscious butt of his…

Pushing _those_ thoughts aside before he got too carried away, he figured he should write a final reply before the day. He grabbed some paper, the nearest working pen and scribbled down some ideas. When he struggled to come up with words or a phrase, he found his eye-line drifting to another piece of paper on his table; the brownie recipe from Camelot Bakery. He had begged Gaius to have the recipe, even suffering ‘the Eyebrow™’ in order to get a photocopy so he could make it. It was the perfect thing to make for a Valentine’s date with Arthur, rather than bringing the classic flowers and chocolate. Not to mention that Arthur had been wooing him with baked goods, so it only felt right to return the favour, and with his favourite goodie as well. He could only hope he managed to pull it off well enough before dinner tomorrow.

After spending what felt like _hours_ labouring over a decent reply, Merlin left his flat with shaking hands and placed the reply on 2C’s doormat. Without too much thought (otherwise he knew he would chicken out), he raised his arm and knocked swiftly on the door, and bolted for his flat before he heard the tell tale sound of footsteps that would undoubtedly spook him. Once his door was closed fast behind him, he felt as though he could breath again. He let his head fall back against the door and closed his eyes, letting the adrenaline rush go down. If this was how he was feeling now, over a note; jittery and nervous and completely petrified; he was not sure how tomorrow was going to go down.

\---

Today was the day. And to be frank, Arthur didn’t think he was ready.

Of course, he had all the ingredients necessary for dinner, an outfit picked out, his flat was relatively tidy (though he needed to see to his bedroom, stat). But mentally he was not prepared for the gorgeous, funny and charming man from 2A turning up on his doorstep. For a date. On Valentine’s Day.

Stomach lurching, he could only hope things didn’t go horrendously pear-shaped. What if they had nothing to talk about? What if he didn’t find Arthur that attractive or interesting?

_Stop it, Arthur, you’re overthinking things. Just…go clean your room. Just in case._

To keep himself calm, he read over all the notes he’d gotten in return from 2A, and in particular the one he had received last night.

 

 

> _Roses are red,_
> 
> _Violets bloom late,_
> 
> _Don’t get your hopes up,_
> 
> _I don’t always put out on the first date._
> 
> _Signed, I think I’m flattered? From 2A x_
> 
> _PS I’ll be there._

 

It had made Arthur laugh, and realise that 2A had definitely taken his note in good humour. He had decided not to write another reply note, deciding to save any further sentiments for when they actually met in person; so Arthur would have body language to read as well as just words.

Once his room was spotless, he began cooking dinner. It might only have been early afternoon, but Arthur was no cook and knew he needed the time to get the entrée and main course perfect. He’d even bought double what he needed, in case something went wrong in the first batch.

(And there may or may not have been a takeaway menu next to the phone, just in case.)

\---

Merlin was onto his third batch of brownies and was feeling just about ready to tear his hair out. The first…well, let’s not talk about the disastrous first batch. The second ones were too overdone and had tasted a little strange, so he could only hope that it was third time lucky. He was running out of time, and still had to decide on something to wear!

Pulling the tray out of the oven when the buzzer went off, Merlin felt hopeful. It smelled a lot like how Gaius’ brownies did whenever Merlin opened the shop and they were fresh out of the oven. Leaving it to cool, he figured a taste test could wait until he decided on some clothes.

Opening his wardrobe, he couldn’t help but groan. It was a mess, and he was fairly certain he had nothing to wear.

“Too tacky…too dressy…needs a wash…” he muttered to himself as he eliminated the garments one by one, hoping to find something that would work. Was there a sort of dress code for a dinner like this?

Eventually (after about one hour, his entire wardrobe ending up on the floor and a borderline emotional breakdown) he had settled on his cleanest pair of black jeans and a nice, plain blue button down shirt. In an attempt to make the outfit look slightly nicer, he threw on a red scarf that Gwen had given him, and picked up his brown leather jacket. It wasn’t amazing – just because he was gay man didn’t mean he knew his fashion – but he hoped Arthur would like it all the same.

Once dressed, he cut a small piece of brownie and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly. It tasted…good. It wasn’t quite perfect, perhaps not as moist as Gaius would make them, but it definitely had the same chocolate and nutty flavour he had been trying to perfect. Satisfied with the result, he cut up some larger pieces and placed them into a box lined with tissue paper. It was the perfect Valentine’s Day gift for Arthur.

Now that that was sorted, Merlin figured he’d better try and get his hair looking decent…

\---

At 6:15pm, Arthur’s main course was finally ready. He had decided to keep things simple; bruschetta for entrée, ravioli for mains. After all, you couldn’t go too wrong with Italian!

He quickly got dressed and tried to ‘artfully tousle’ his hair without it looking like a complete mess. (He was only about 75% successful). A classic red button down shirt and black trousers was his look for the night, and he figured he couldn’t go too wrong.

Before he knew it, the time had ticked over to 6:30pm. Right on the dot, there was a sharp knock on the door.

Heart racing, he grabbed his key and unlocked the door, bracing himself for the worst.

So when he saw it was Merlin, he slumped and sighed, his nerves having had enough of being on edge all day.

“Hello, Arthur,” Merlin said, biting his lip as he fidgeted from foot to foot.

“Merlin,” Arthur smiled. “I’m surprised to see you here. Is there something you needed?”

At that, Merlin frowned. “Uh…I’m here because you invited me?”

“Uh…huh?” Arthur was confused. Had he accidentally invited Merlin to his flat when he’d been into Camelot Bakery over the past few days?

“The notes you’ve been sending me?” Merlin tried.

“Yes, the notes, but I was sending them to 2…A…” Arthur groaned, realisation dawning on him.

“Err, yeah, so why are you surprised to see me?”

Arthur scratched his head and looked down at his feet, feeling rather awkward and uncomfortable.

“You don’t happen to have a roommate, do you? Tall, tan, good looking?”

Merlin nodded, hurt flashing across his face. Arthur felt terrible, realising that Merlin had probably been just as excited and nervous about this date as Arthur, only to realise it was a mistake.

“Yeah, Lance. He’d left when you started sending the notes. Romantic trip with his girlfriend,” Merlin explained glumly.

“Oh.”

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them, shuffling around, unable to figure out what to say.

“Look, I’m just gonna…” Merlin started, pointing in the direction of his flat. Before Arthur could say anything, he had already started walking away, his head hung and feet dragging along the ground.

Arthur couldn’t let things end like this.

\---

“You don’t happen to have a roommate, do you? Tall, tan, good looking?”

As soon as Arthur had said that, all of Merlin’s new suspicions were confirmed. The notes had never been for him, of course not. Who would fancy a total nobody like him? With his big ears and odd smile, not to mention that he worked in a bakery. That was way beyond lame.

“Yeah, Lance. He’d left when you started sending the notes. Romantic trip with his girlfriend,” Merlin told Arthur, who looked awfully guilty.

“Oh.”

Maybe Merlin should have never replied and gotten carried away with this romantic note lark. At least he wouldn’t have had to have faced…this.

Deciding to put both of them out of their individual miseries, Merlin straightened himself for his resolve.

“Look, I’m just gonna…” he started, unable to finish when he realised there was a rather large lump in his throat that was threatening to burst into tears. Before he could let that happen, he turned away from Arthur and walked back to his flat for a lonely night of getting drunk and pretending that nothing had ever happened.

“Wait! Merlin, wait,” Arthur called after him, and then he heard footsteps padding towards him. A strong arm on his shoulder stopped him from walking any further.

“What?” Merlin asked, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he turned to face Arthur. Great, now he was actually going to cry in front of him!

“It’s just that…you’re a bloke.”

“…yes?”

“And I like blokes! Birds too, but blokes. And I do like you enough, from the shop…”

“I’d hope so, given that those brownies may as well be your lifeline,” Merlin retorted, and Arthur grinned.

“Exactly. And…though, perhaps, I had a different person in mind, I…I rather liked the person who wrote those notes, too.”

At that, Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Arthur nodded. “And I’ve made dinner for two, and it’d be a damn shame if all my hard work went to waste without anyone to appreciate it.”

“At this point I’m not sure what is worse, inflating your ego if it tastes good or dying from food poisoning if it’s rubbish,” Merlin teased, loosening up a bit.

Arthur just grinned. “Well, there’s only one way to know for sure,” he said and gestured to his door.

Hesitating, Merlin took in a deep breath. Was this the right choice to make? After all, he did like Arthur and it would be crushing to have to end the night knowing he didn't feel the same way…

On the flipside, having company was sure to be better than spending it alone. Besides, Arthur had cooked dinner and Merlin was starved.

“Alright,” he agreed.

Arthur grabbed his elbow and led him into 2C.

\---

After the shaky start, Arthur knew he would have to go the extra mile to make sure Merlin enjoyed the evening. So, he escorted Merlin into his flat, helped him take his jacket and scarf off (a cute combination, Arthur noted), and led him to his place at the table for dinner.

As soon as Merlin offered to help, Arthur refused, not wanting him to do any work.

“You serve me at your work all the time, it’s about time I return the favour,” he told him.

Once he’d placed down all the dishes and a nice bottle of white wine for them to enjoy, Arthur finally joined Merlin.

“I’m impressed so far. It looks edible,” he teased, prompting Arthur to roll his eyes.

“Shut up, Merlin.”

The usual date talk kicked off as they tucked in.

“So, what exactly do you study? Something along the culinary arts?” Arthur asked, realising he actually didn’t know what Merlin did at the university.

“Double degree, Journalism and Ancient History.”

Arthur sat back and nodded. “Hm. Fits you, alright.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shrugged. “I certainly didn’t pick you as anything other than an arty type.”

“Oi! They’re not that arty!”

“Merlin, Ancient History is a part of what is called ‘the arts’.”

“Yeah, whatever. So what do you study? I’d imagine it’d be something boring. Like law. Or business?”

“Both,” Arthur mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I study both,” he scowled, and Merlin smirked.

“Got it in one! But it’s no wonder you’re constantly craving our brownies. It must be for survival.”

“Yeah, I’m fairly certain those brownies are the reason I gain about a kilo every exam season, not the stress,” Arthur joked.  

Merlin laughed, and from there they eased into a conversation that just flowed. After talking about uni they ended up discussing future plans, horrible professors and what their friends were like. Arthur complained about how Morgana was a harridan of a sister, and Merlin told Arthur about the trouble he used to get up to as a child with his friend Will.

It took a little while to realise it, but every time Merlin laughed, or smiled, or talked animatedly…hell, whenever Merlin did anything, Arthur was immediately endeared by it. And perhaps, without realising it, he had actually been a little in love with Merlin all along.

\---

Once dinner was finished and Arthur had cleared away the plates (once again refusing Merlin’s help), Merlin figured now was the time to give the brownies.

“Uh, Arthur?” He started, standing at the kitchen counter while Arthur washed the dishes.

“I thought I told you to wait on the couch! I swear, you won’t do a single bit of work tonight if I can help it,” he replied, determined and waving a soapy spoon around. Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“I’m not going to do anything, I promise. It’s just, well, I brought dessert. As a Valentine’s gift for you.”

Pulling the box from his jacket, Merlin watched as Arthur eyed it excitedly.

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

Washing forgotten, Arthur wiped his hands on a tea towel and accepted the box from Merlin. When he realised what was inside, he gasped in surprise.

“You bought brownies…?”

“I made them, actually. For you. Gaius gave me the recipe and everything.”

“God, you didn’t have to do that…”

“No, but I wanted to.”

Arthur bit his lip, barely holding back a smile.

“Thank you, Merlin. I’ll prepare these for us, shall I?”

“I can-“

“Go and sit on the sofa, Merlin.”

He knew Arthur was adamant and would refuse to let up, so Merlin did as he was told, going and sitting on the small couch that was in the middle of Arthur’s flat. In about a minute, Arthur brought out the dessert on plates, with spoons and whipped cream. Merlin raised an eyebrow at the presentation.

“You’re prepared. Whipped cream and everything.”

Arthur smiled, saying nothing as he handed a plate to Merlin, before coming around to perch himself next to him.

Anxiously, Merlin watched on as Arthur took a small mouthful of the brownie. He chewed on it, frowning as he focussed on the taste in his mouth. Then, he threw Merlin a small smile.

“They’re fantastic, Merlin. Exactly like how they’re made in the shop. You sure you’ve no plans to go into the culinary arts?”

“I think the fact that I had to make two batches before this one turned out good is an indicator of what my answer to that question is,” he pointed out.

Eyes wide and cheeks bulging as he stopped chewing, Arthur managed to get out, “You made three batches just to get it right for me?”

Blushing under Arthur’s intense gaze, Merlin looked down. “Uh, yeah. No big deal, I swear.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I appreciate the effort you put into making this. Thank you.”

“That’s okay,” Merlin replied awkwardly, not sure what to say next. Thankfully, Arthur didn’t seem to notice as he launched into an anecdote involving a brownie he bought and turning up late to class.

Though the conversation was flowing smoothly, there was still a niggling thought at the back of Merlin’s mind that refused to be forgotten. The fact that this had all been a mistake, a simple misunderstanding and he was only here because Arthur pitied him. Or maybe because Arthur didn’t want to be alone as well. Either way, it was all a perfect illusion that was going to end.

“Hey Merlin?”

“Yeah?” he responded, putting his plate aside now that he’d finished.

“You have a little bit of brownie, uh,” Arthur pointed out, gesturing towards his own mouth in order to assist Merlin.

“Oh.” His face heated up, embarrassed that he looked like a fool now in front of the blond. He wiped at his mouth to save himself from further mortification. “Did I get it?”

“Not quite…lemme just…” Arthur trailed off, leaning forward and bringing a hand up to Merlin’s face. His heart stuttered at the intimate touch, and stumbled when he realised that he wasn’t using his fingers to get the chocolate.

Instead, Arthur gently pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, tongue darting out to lick away any crumbs. Merlin’s breath hitched as Arthur held himself against him for a moment, pulling away eventually.

“S’gone now,” he whispered, pupils dilated.

Merlin nodded, swallowing. “That’s…that’s good,” he managed, face going bright red under Arthur’s stare.

“Is everything ok? Was that not ok?” he asked, looking rather worried.

Merlin frowned, feeling rather confused. Wasn’t this all supposed to be a mistake? Or had Arthur decided that he’d make good company for a quick tumble in the sheets?

“I, well, uh…” Merlin started, not quite sure how to explain his thoughts.

“Oh, I see. Um, sorry, that was far too forward of me. I shouldn’t have done that,” Arthur said, flustered. He moved back, trying to give Merlin some space.

“No, it’s ok, it’s just…well, I liked that. But, uh, I don’t want this to be a one off thing.”

When Arthur didn’t respond immediately, Merlin blurted out, “I really like you. And I’d like to date you? But only if you’re interested of course. If not, I’ll just go-“

“Merlin, will you go out with me?”

Merlin froze, trying to compute what Arthur just asked. “What?”

“God, you’re ridiculous,” Arthur teased with a smile. “Perhaps, with all the confusion, my intentions haven’t exactly been made clear. I like you, too, just so we’re clear. I think I have for a while, without realising it. So, will you go out with me?”

Stunned, Merlin just nodded.

“Good. For now, though, can I kiss you now?”

Still trying to go over in his head exactly what was happening, Merlin somehow got out a strangled “yes, please,” and Arthur leaned in, wrapping a strong arm around Merlin’s back. When Arthur finally pressed his lips against Merlin’s, properly this time, he gasped into the kiss, grabbing Arthur’s collar frantically. It didn’t take long for Arthur to coax Merlin’s mouth open, tongues meeting again and again, making him more wanting. Before he realised he was doing it, he had pushed Arthur back so he was lying on the sofa, head leaning against the arm rest with Merlin trapping him underneath his own body.

Eventually the need to properly breathe forced them both to pull away, panting slightly. Their cheeks were flushed, hair all mussed up and lips bright red from such a heated snogging session.

“God, Merlin,” Arthur sighed, running a hand through his messed up hair.

Unable to resist, Merlin threw him a cheeky grin and moved down slightly so he could attach his mouth to Arthur’s neck. He kissed at first, eliciting another sigh from the blond man. Then, he started gently licking, and nibbling, and sucking a little as well. He could feel the way Arthur squirmed underneath him, how he would gasp and occasionally let a quiet moan slip.

“Fuck me,” he swore when Merlin attached himself to his collarbone, prompting Merlin to move away and look Arthur in the eyes.

“I’m trying,” he teased, prodding Arthur’s chest. Arthur just raised his eyebrows.

“I thought you said you don’t put out on the first date. And here I thought I was going to be compromising your virtue,” he retorted.

“I said I don’t _always_ put out, but I can make the odd exception.”

“Bedroom?”

Merlin nodded, moving off of Arthur so he could get up and lead the way.

Never had Arthur been more thankful in his life than he was in that moment that he had actually cleaned his room.

He tugged Merlin into the room, gently pushing him towards the bed as he shut the door.

Merlin toed off his shoes, then moved up the bed as Arthur crawled on top of him. They spent a bit more time kissing, each of them unable to get enough of the others’ mouth, wanting to learn and explore every surface and crevice that they could. Of course, it didn’t take too long for Arthur’s hands to start undoing the buttons on Merlin’s shirt, trying to divest of the material blocking him from his chest and naval area. Shortly after, his hands wandered to Merlin’s jeans. He undid the button and the zip, pulling them down slightly and applying a gentle amount of pressure on his hardening groin. It was enough to make Merlin pull away from the kiss and whine at the contact.

“Fuck,” he groaned, helping Arthur in his feat of removing all of his clothes until he was just left in his boxer briefs.

“C’mon, your turn now,” Merlin huffed, pushing Arthur off of him so that he was on his back and Merlin was on top. Giving in to him, Arthur unbuttoned his own shirt as Merlin worked on the belt and buttons of his trousers.

Once Arthur had tossed his shirt to a side, Merlin leaned back on his knees, taking in the sight.

“Like what you see?” he asked, preening a little at the attention.

“I’m just amazed you’re not as flabby as I would’ve expected, given the amount of trade you give us.”

Arthur scowled, playfully slapping the other man. “I do keep fit, _Mer_ lin, no matter how many brownies I may eat.”

“I’m just teasing,” Merlin chuckled, gently pressing a kiss to Arthur’s cheek. “No matter what you look like, you’re absolutely gorgeous to me.”

The deep tone of Merlin’s voice sent shivers up Arthur’s spine, and so he pulled the man closer and kissed him hard, thrusting his hips up to give him some relief through his own boxers. Merlin moaned into the kiss, clutching Arthur even closer if that was possible.

They quickly got rid of the last of their garments, spending time exploring each other's bodies and finding what pleasured the other person most. Moans, whimpers and other cries of pleasure filled the room as they both got lost in lustful ecstasy. 

 Wanting to progress things further, Arthur felt around his bedside table for some lube and condoms. He was distracted, however, as Merlin continuing to thrust his own cock up against Arthur’s, creating the most delicious friction.

“Fucking hell, keep that up and I’ll come before we get down to the good stuff,” he muttered as he fumbled and dropped the condoms between the bedside table and the bed.

“That implies we’ll only have one round, and believe me when I say I want more.”

That was all it took for Arthur to abandon his futile attempts at getting the supplies. He grabbed both of their cocks, jerking them both off as Merlin continued to thrust into Arthur’s hand. Their kisses grew messier, Arthur running his other hand along Merlin's back. As he kissed and nibbled at the brunet's ear, he could hear Merlin’s breathing getting faster and a little shakier, knowing he was close and so he ramped up the pace. It didn’t take long for Merlin to tumble over the edge as he came with a cry, his come hitting Arthur’s chest. Arthur followed suite, back arching as he added to the mess.

As he felt his heart rate slow down, Merlin collapsed to the side.

“Where can I find something to clean you up?”

Arthur pointed to the chest of drawers in his room, where a box of tissues sat on top. Getting up from the bed, Merlin got the box and gave it to Arthur.

“Thanks,” he smiled as Merlin fell back into the bed.

Once he’d cleaned himself up, he turned to Merlin. “So, you up for that second round?”

Merlin grinned and nodded. “Yep. But give it half an hour or so, first.”

“Of course.”

A silence fell between them, and Arthur was at a loss as to what to do next. Should they have more conversation? Should they cuddle? Arthur had always liked cuddling after sex, but he knew it would seem like an odd request coming from someone who was, well, him. He knew he didn't seem the type to really like and crave physical affection, and so he rarely acted on it even when he wanted to.

However, he didn't have to make a decision when Merlin turned onto his side, facing Arthur, and flung an arm over his stomach, moving close so that he could bury his face in Arthur's hair.  

"Is this ok?" he mumbled, voice muffled.

"More than," Arthur sighed, feeling content. He snaked an arm underneath Merlin, pulling him closer so Merlin's head was resting on Arthur's chest. He wrapped his other arm around him, enjoying the intimacy of post-coital bliss. Merlin snuffled, shifting his head around until he was comfortable.

"I knew you'd be a cuddler."

"You knew no such thing," Arthur replied, lazily stroking Merlin's back.

"I'm glad you are, though," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Arthur's chest, and his heart fluttered a little. 

"Me too."

They each traced patterns on the other's skin, comfortable silence surrounding them. It didn't take long for Merlin's breathing to even out, and Arthur fell into a peaceful sleep soon after. 

 

\---

Merlin was the first to wake, feeling a little disoriented at first but reminded very quickly of everything when he saw the man lying next to him.

Arthur stirred barely a minute later, looking at Merlin with a sleepy, dopey smile on his face.

“Mornin’.”

“Good morning to you, too.” Merlin pressed a kiss on his temple.

“Mmmph, I hate Monday mornings,” Arthur sighed, burying his face in the pillows.

Alarm bells went off in Merlin’s and immediately he shot up, wrangling the sheets off him so he could pull on his clothes.

Arthur pulled himself up and looked at him curiously. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s just I have this stupid compulsory class on Monday mornings, 9am for some godforsaken reason-“

“Merlin-“

“-and it’s literally so boring but it’s one of those damn requirement units-“

“ _Mer_ lin-“

“-so I have to take it and have perfect attendance apparently-“

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed, finally managing to stop Merlin in his tracks.

“What?”

“It’s after 10.”

Merlin just groaned. “Oh, shit. I’m so dead.”

“Who gives a fuck? You’ve missed class, now come back to bed. You don’t have work today, do you?”

“No, but…”

“We never did get to that round two, remember?”

With the incentive of sex, Merlin dropped his clothes, shedding whatever ones he’d put on and scrambled to the bed where Arthur was lying, looking rather tempting under the sheets. Class could wait for now, but being with Arthur couldn’t.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'Audition' off the La La Land soundtrack.


End file.
